The present invention relates to fiber optic arrays and more particularly to high precision fiber optic arrays and methods of making the same.
Fiberoptics has been the driving force in the communication revolution which has enabled carriers to achieve enormous data throughput. In order to realize the full potential of the technology, fiberoptics will be incorporated into every facet of the integrated electronics, which will then make it possible to fully utilize the enormous bandwidth of the optical fiber with the high speeds of the semiconductor integrated circuitry.
To this end, arrays of optical fibers need to be coupled precisely and reliably to semiconductor laser and detector arrays on a chip. Already, various groups throughout the world have demonstrated feasibility of high speed optoelectronic VLSI switching and two dimensional fiberoptic arrays for an optical crossbar switch. See, for example, High-Speed Optoelectronic VLSI Switching Chip with&gt;4000 Optical I/O Based on Flip-Chip Bonding of MQW Modulators and Detectors to Silicon CMOS, Anthony L. Lentine, et al., IEEE Journal of Selected Topics in Quantum Electronics, Vol. 2, No. 1, pp. 77, April 1996, and Fabrication of Two-Dimensional Fiber Optic Arrays for an Optical Crossbar Switch, Geoff M. Proudley, Henry White, Optical Engineering, February 1994, Vol. 33 No.2., pp. 627-635., incorporated herein by reference.
The above publications purport to achieve a fiber array positional accuracy of approximately +/-5 micrometers. However, the fact that the precision achievable with optoelectronic devices such as charge couple devices (CCD's), photodetector and laser using semiconductor technology is almost an order of magnitude (0.5 micrometers) or better indicates a strong need for new switching array designs and manufacturing techniques to attain much better fiber array precision so that these technologies function together.
Fiberguide Industries has already produced 10.times.10 arrays with positional accuracies (center-to-center spacing error) of better than +/-5 micrometers. The process used takes advantage of the positional accuracy provided by the excimer laser machined 0.010" thick polyimide wafers used in the assembly of the arrays.
Notwithstanding the above mentioned process, a need exists for high precision fiber arrays with center-to-center spacing errors not exceeding .+-.2 micrometers.